Show Me Love
by Shmehua1
Summary: The world of nobility is cold and harsh. Something that Diana understands more than the books she's studied at her time at Luna Nova. Something that the infinitely warm and kindhearted Akko should never want to be a part of. Diakko.


**Disclaimer: I don't own LWA.**

 **If I did I wouldn't be working. XD Enjoy the fluff.**

Diana laid in her bed wrapped up in her blankets, it took awhile for her to calm down, and now that all the adrenaline had left her blood, she was shivering. But still, the heiress had a hard time deciphering whether or not the bed was cold because of the lack of adrenaline, or because of the absence of a certain brunette.

 _I've really done it this time…_ Diana thought to herself. It really was her fault this time. She had started an argument that wasn't even a big deal, and when she had realized that she was in the wrong during the fight, she was too stubborn to admit it.

There were some parts of her life that Diana was still struggling to get over, in fact, the reasoning for her getting so far to this point was only because of her ruby eyed girlfriend Akko. The subject of her family was something they were currently working on. Anytime Diana came back home all she could think about was leaving, the judgmental looks from other nobles annoyed her to no limit, even the glares of her own family members made Diana want to scream.

But, at the end of the day, Diana was also a noble, and a proper lady, so naturally she kept a cool demeanor and just "embraced the suck" as Amanda would say.

However, to Akko, this was something that was unacceptable. So, it should not have come to surprise Diana when Akko stood up to her Aunt Daryl for Diana.

"How can you treat your own family so coldly?! Diana has risked her life for her family, for the world! And you could care less!"

"Akko…" Diana tried to stop the brunette.

"You look so much at Diana as your sister's daughter, but never as your niece!" Akko continued. "You call yourself a Cavendish? You don't personify a single iota of affection!"

Daryl scoffed and tossed her nose in the air walking away from the aggravated girl. "Old traditions have nothing to do with me. And someone of your stature has no right to even attempt to lecture me about what it means to be a Cavendish."

"Are you jokin-" Akko made an attempt to provoke the older women.

"Akko, just let it go." Diana said with a sense of annoyance in her voice.

"No! Are you serious Diana?" Akko tugged lightly on Diana's hand. "You can't let her keep doing this to you, if she could jus-"

"Enough Akko!" A couple of the house guest stopped and looked at the two girls curious to see why the young Cavendish had lost her temper. Diana sighed. "Akko let's go somewhere else."

Diana shook her hand away from Akko and walked quickly out of the main ballroom into an empty study room. Once the door closed Diana turned around facing Akko. Usually Diana was good at keeping her emotions in check, that was the basis of being a young lady, but the built-up frustration of fake people being in her mother's home, and the little tiff between her greedy aunt, and her sometimes oblivious girlfriend was enough to push Diana to the edge.

"Diana you can't th-" Akko began but was immediately cut off by Diana.

"Akko! There are certain things that MUST be handled with care and grace here!" Diana clenched her fist. "Yelling at the current matriarch of my family is not one of those ways!"

"Di-"

"And furthermore!" Diana continued. "Trying to provoke her in the middle of my cousin's birthday party is unacceptable."

Feeling anger rise in her own blood Akko began to raise her own voice. "So, you expect me to just stand there and watch you take it? Watch these two- face people smile politely when deep inside they're praying for your down fall? Is that a joke!?"

"No! This is not a joke! And yes, I do expect you to just let it happen! It is nothing that I cannot handle on my own, I have been doing this for years!"

"If you keep letting them do this, then it's just gonna get worse!"

Diana knew Akko was right, but still she stood by her statement that, that wasn't the right way to deal with it. Even though, deep in her heart Diana had no clue what was a right way to deal with the world of nobles.

"You deserve better Diana, why won't you stand up for yourself!?" Akko asked grabbing Diana's hand.

"You… You wouldn't understand!" Diana yelled in frustration pulling away from Akko. This was the moment where Diana knew she was wrong, and where this screaming match was taking them.

Akko's eye's narrowed "Why? Because I'm dumb? Because I'm not as brilliant or well educated!?"

"No… That's not the reason…" Diana said coldly.

Akko bit her bottom lip already knowing the answer to her next question. "Then why?"

"You haven't lived this kind of life, Akko" Diana said frustrated.

"Then spell it out for me then Diana, I am the dumbest witch at Luna Nova, am I right?!"

"YOU'RE NOT A NOBLE AKKO!" Diana finally yelled. "Do you understand?" Almost immediately Diana wanted to take back those words. She wished she could have plucked them back from the air and put it back in her stupid mouth. It might have also been her imagination, but for a fleeting moment, she sounded almost like her aunt.

Akko scoffed. "I can't believe this." Her voice broke a little. "It's because I'm not a noble, huh? Said in a deeply bitter voice. "Because I'm poor."

Diana still remained silent.

"Fine, I get it. I might be dumb, but this is pretty clear to see." Akko quickly turned around and opened the door. It seemed that before she left she wanted to say something else. In fact, Diana prayed that she would say something. Anything. As long as it meant that Akko wouldn't leave, she would rather continue the fight, because that would have meant that Akko would still be talking to her. But, it seemed the thought of saying anything else to Diana at that moment was out of the question, and so Akko left the room leaving Diana in silence. For the rest of the night Akko hadn't appeared, even when the guest left, even when the decorations were being put away, even when Diana was getting ready for bed, and even now as Diana laid in bed by herself.

Now that Diana was thinking at collected level, Akko was probably right in her direct approach with dealing with the problem. After all her aunt and cousins had always brushed off Diana's successes, and were accustomed to nobility 'politeness', of course they would consider Diana's typical cordial approaches as fake.

Diana threw the covers off and threw on some warm clothes. She was so angry for so long at herself, she should've gone after Akko the moment the door closed, she should've grabbed her hand when Akko even began to turn away. Instead she stayed in a state of self- loathing, and trying to make up justifications to her words.

Diana knew that Akko wasn't in the mansion anymore, despite the enormity of the house, Akko said she always felt so contained in the walls. Thus, Akko would be in only one other place on the estate. The garden.

Akko sat on a bench in front of a little fountain. It was cold out, and it was even colder after the fight that had ensued hours ago. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Diana was right about this like she was right about almost everything in the world. Akko buried her face into her hands. She felt awful, but not for going after Daryl. In fact, that was one the things Akko would never regret. She felt awful for making Diana so angry, and embarrassed for running away. Akko felt mentally exhausted and weak. She herself was the object of disdain from almost everyone.

The insecurities of being with Diana was weighting heavily on her. She was the last person anybody would believe to have the ultimate affection from Diana. People at school ridiculed her, and people who knew the Cavendish family looked at her with contempt. She loved Diana more than anything in the world, but she could feel herself breaking. Never before had Akko experienced such hostility from people.

 _Maybe Diana was right, and I don't understand…_ Akko thought.

Diana briskly walked through the garden, trying to think of some sort of apology for the brunette, but the blonde had never been so wrong in her entire life, thus trying to think of a way to make amends was nothing short of a difficult task.

Diana finally came upon a clearing by the main fountain, where she saw a familiar figure sitting on the lonely bench. Akko's hands gripped her long hair, as she faced the ground. Diana gulp and slowly walked in front of the brunette.

The sound of quiet steps was familiar to Akko, the only person that was able to essentially glide over concrete belonged to none other than her graceful girlfriend. Akko sighed in distress to herself, she wasn't ready for another screaming match, and she could only imagine how mad Diana would be since Akko had just disappeared from the mansion.

Diana stopped in front of Akko feeling awkward, and out of place. The brunette rubbed her temples. Diana took a moment to observe Akko's body language. The smaller girl looked like she was at her wits end, as if she was on her last nerve, and what scared Diana the most, as if Akko's will was wearing thin and she was on the verge of giving up for the first time in her life.

"Diana I really don't-" Akko began.

"I APOLOIGZE!" Diana yelled clenching her fist.

"Diana…" Akko said looking up surprised.

"I- I'm sorry for everything!" Diana continued. Hot tears fell down the heiress's cheeks. She had never cried so much since her mother died. "I'm sorry for this fight, for not being considerate to you when you were only trying to protect me! I'm sorry for not standing up for myself, or… Or for you! Akko I'm so sorry…."

Akko sat their silent. Letting her lover's words really sink in to her soul. However, the silence was taken the wrong way from Diana. Thus after a few moments of nothingness Diana felt as if she had lost Akko, as if she had broken something she couldn't repair. In despair and embarrassment Diana was about to turn around and run, but as she was turning to book it, Akko grabbed her hand and pulled Diana into her lap.

The heiress sat in Akko's lap in the brunette's warm embrace and hugged her close taking in her warmth.

"A-Akko…?"

"Shhh… It's ok Diana. I forgive you." Akko whispered rubbing Diana's back.

"No! It is not 'ok'…" Diana spat out. "I-I did not mean to hurt you Akko. I'm just so… So frustrated. And I took it out on you. The one person I do not wish to ever hurt."

"You don't have to explain yourself Love. You…" Akko continued. She turned her head into the crook of Diana's neck. "Are a real thing in a false world, and that's probably why you're in so much pain…."

Diana bit on her bottom lip. She knew Akko was letting her off easy. In fact, Akko had always let the blonde off easy. Even after all the times Diana had ridiculed Akko in the past, Akko would never bring those moments up, nor would Akko tread on those memories that Diana was severely embarrassed of.

"Thank you for standing up for me." Diana said choking back sobs. "Akko. You are the most wonderful, resolute, and kindhearted person I know. I am grateful that you are not a noble. It would be a waste for someone like you to be a part of this world I live in."

Akko smiled softly. "You may have grown up in this world Diana, but it's definitely not a world you live in. And even if it was… As long as it's with you I wouldn't mind living in it."

Diana nuzzled her face in Akko's hair. _What have I done to deserve something like this…?_ Diana asked herself. Someone so bright, and warm, and full of life was something the world of nobility did not deserve.

But in the end, it mattered not to Diana. She would never underestimate the value of Akko or the love the brunette gave to her, and in that moment, Diana decided that being a part of that world was the last thing she wanted. There was only one thing Diana wanted most, and that was Akko. Forever and always.

"Then we'll build our own world…" Diana whispered, a smile coming back to her face as she thought of the endless love and happiness they would always share with each other for the years to come.

Akko felt her heart nearly burst at those words, a goofy smile stretched from ear to ear on the brunette's face. She hugged Diana closer feeling the blonde's heartbeat against her chest, while her own heartbeat rallied against her ribs trying to reach out towards Diana's heart.

"Our world huh?" Akko mused. "You sure you want to put up with me for that long?" the brunette joked pulling away and looking deep into Diana's blue eyes.

"Of course," Diana said leaning her head against Akko's forehead. Taking in the deep fiery passion behind Akko's ruby eyes. "Because you're fire, and I have been cold my whole life."

Akko smiled and kissed Diana. And suddenly, despite being outside in a simple night gown. Diana didn't feel as cold as she did wrapped in blankets anymore.

 **A/N:**

 **Sometimes I tend to write the way I speak, so if you notice slipping in Diana's formal speech... Sorry.**

 **I also try to stay away from mainstream FF, just because I'm not exactly confident in my writing ability. However!** **Criticism** **, and reviews are always welcomed. I'm also aware that I have poor** **punctuation.**


End file.
